codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Blok
Bloks are the most common of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, serving an apparent general-purpose job in X.A.N.A's forces due to their middling attributes. The Blok alone, like most monsters, is not a match for a Lyoko Warrior, beside having only 50 HP (still enough to survive a single Lyoko Warrior attack), their weak spot, the Eye of X.A.N.A., is on all four sides of its main body. This, however, gives them a tactical advantage, in that the Blok can spot anything moving at it from a horizontal plane, preventing sneak attacks unless the Lyoko Warrior gets on top. The Blok is capable of rotating its main body separately from its legs, and can do so extremely fast to lock on to enemies it spots. Bloks have three attacks. The first attack, and by far the most common, is the laser, which while doing fairly low damage (15 attack points) can be fired fairly quickly, unlike the Kankrelat's laser. Their secondary attack is a Freeze Spray which freezes anything that comes into contact with it (even other monsters if they are caught in the crossfire) The most powerful attack is the Fire Ring, which the Blok seems to only use rarely and does 25 attack points of damage. Ulrich is the only person to have ever been completely frozen by the freeze ray. Three of the Eyes of X.A.N.A. on the Blok seem to possess the three separate attacks. The last remaining Eye is the Blok's apparent center of control, and their weakness. This fact questions how the Lyoko Warriors know which Eye to hit to destroy the Blok. In Code Lyoko Evolution, Bloks can form a Blok Wall by stacking on top of each other, forming a 11x11 wall. This makes it difficult for the Lyoko Warriors since their combined Laser does 100AP. The Blok seems to be fairly intelligent, seeing as how it employs tactics in battle. These include popping up from the ground, attempting to cut off Aelita's retreat while alone in the Forest Sector, and using the Freeze Spray to prevent Ulrich's movement in Season 1. Trivia *In The Girl of the Dreams, Odd stated that Bloks are his favorite monsters. This is probably due to its weak eye being in the middle of its face. *They are never seen in Sector Five. *They seem to appear in the Ice Sector more often. *In Ghost Channel, after the Simulation Bubble was destroyed, there were dozens of bloks left over. It's possible that they were the AI programs within the bubble. This suggests that they are more intelligent than most of X.A.N.A's monsters. *It's likely the Bloks are the most often monsters due to the above mentioned and the Blok Wall. *Like Krabs, Bloks can climb uneven surfaces. *Bloks can virtualize by burrowing out of the ground. Gallery Prequel & Seasons 1-4 XANA 090.jpg Tumblr lzgl0ouitC1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich stabbing one of its eyes with his katana. Blok's Fire Rings.jpg|Shooting its fire rings. Blok's Freeze Beam.png|Shooting its freeze beam. Triple sot 003.jpg|Odd on the Overboard about to fire at three Bloks. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 266.jpg|Aelita in the Ice Sector surrounded by three Bloks. Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png 454.jpg|Two Bloks guarding a tower. Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png|Aelita sees three Bloks guarding the tower. Blok 1.png tumblr_m5ow18Gewb1r7qs82o1_250.jpg Block.jpg|A Blok in the Desert Sector. XANA 023.jpg|Blok charging its laser in the Ice Sector. 16 two bloks.png|Bloks as seen in Season 1. XANA 106.jpg|Season 2 Blok in the Forest Sector. XANA 422.jpg|An army of Bloks in Ghost Channel. Blok having problem with water.jpg|Bloks don't do well with water.. Le reveil de XANA partie 1 367.jpg|Blok shooting its freeze ray. XANA 081.jpg|Odd attacks with the Bloks in Marabounta. Routine 010.jpg|That's gotta hurt.. XANA 488.jpg|Getting ready to fire a beam in the Mountain Sector. 18 ulrich vs blok.png|Ulrich vs Blok Dfvd.png|An ice wall is built just before the Blok's beam hits Yumi. 100px-Block Card-1-.jpg|Blok ID card. Blok about to attack image 1.png|Cheap move.. Ghost Channel Bloks and tower image 1.png|Guarding an activated tower. code-lyoko-ulrich-uses-triangulate-on-a-blok-in-the-forest-sector.png|Ulrich using Triangulate on a Blok. Evolution Wall of Bloks.jpg|The Blok Wall. Blok 1.PNG Foolxana42 Foolxana41 Foolxana33 Compte a rebours 351.jpg Compte a rebours 356.jpg|"My LEGO construction got destroyed!" Compte a rebours 226.jpg CLE Blok WAll.png Rendezvous60 Rendezvous66 Rendezvous65|William Kicks A Blok Off the Cliff. Rendezvous64 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous61 Obstination57.JPG Devirtualization.JPG|Two Bloks devirtualizing William. bloks evolution.jpg Others Xana's Monster toys.jpg|A Blok toy with two Kankrelats, a fully build Krab and with a Megatank. Blok toy.jpg|A Blok toy in its box. blockToy .jpg|A Blok toy shooting. GRTVAelitaEnergyField2.png|Bloks in Get Ready to Virtualize blok1 idle.png|A Blok in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity. Block.gif|A Blok in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Bloc es:Bloque fi:Blokki fr:Block gl:Bloque it:Blocco pl:Blok pt:Bloco ro:Bloc ru:Блок sr:Блок Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Blok Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity